


An Arachnid Tale

by Spider_Bab



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HE CAN PURR IM YELLING, I HONESTLY DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO TAG PLEASE HELP, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is LITERALLY PART SPIDER, im screaming its only 1 short chapter and im crying, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Bab/pseuds/Spider_Bab
Summary: peter is part spider- just a bunch of oneshots :^)





	1. not a real chapter, just an intro!!

ok hi!! i kinda abandoned my old story because of lack of motivation but i love the idea of peter being part spider!! like just imagine peter but with 6 more eyes!! TOM HOLLAND WITH 6 MORE EYES!! 

 

its beautiful but basically im gonna try and update this regularly or even get a schedule but school is a bitch so i cant promise anything- but yes!! peter with 6 eyes is a go!! 

 

ill update it as soon as i can, possibly tommorow and maybe if i stay up even though its a thursday a chapter today or early tommorow!! yes!! 

 

i hope to amp up my writing skills since im pretty shit right now- also i promise my grammar here is not the way i actually write stories


	2. not another chapter yet sorryh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some more context before i star t

sadly not an actual chapter yet im sorry-

i'm thinking of making this a oneshot book because i'm not really good at consistent plot?? or like- ideas in general kinda. so just,, comment what you want and I will possibly write it!! 

heres some examples of ideas that i've written down:

-peter can purr!! (Male wolf spiders can purr to find mates but peter would just,, purr to be cute because i said so lmao)

-Peter bites somebody :^0 (spiders,, bite if they're frightened or messed with its pretty self explanatory) 

-Peter leaves giant ass nests around the tower (or compound. whichever i decide for the fic) 

-Spiders can only consume liquid foods. Peter can't eat non-liquid food!!

-Spiders preserve their food in cocoons so they stay fresh. (Peter takes food from the kitchen and puts it in a web?)

-Spiders are scared of ants

So,, just a little fact in the comments and I can make it into a oneshot or a thing that peter does/will do and i can write it!!


	3. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter purrs!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kinda proud of this!!!!!!!! its kinda short + im not sure about the way i split the paragraphs but- i hope its atleast sub-par :^)
> 
> Also remember I take suggestions for one-shots in the comments just give an idea of something spider-y peter does or an idea in general and i'll write it :^)
> 
> im gonna try and improve on detailing stuff so i hope you all see an improvement as i write!!!!

It was a Saturday night. Peter and the Avengers sat in the common room, binge watching all the Star Wars movies. It seemed to be the hundreth time, but if it made Peter happy the Avengers wouldn't mind. It was mesmorising to watch the same thing so many times, although.

  
Pete was snuggled close to Tony, a child-like smile spread across his face. A soft black cotton blanket wrapped around him, placed there by none other than Tony. It was the epitome of a domestic family. A dark room on a chilly night, the only light that of phones and the television.

  
All was quiet but the sounds of the movie and breathing. It was calming, a place you'd want to be whenever you wanted a break from the world. Peters eyes drooped heavily, yet his gleeful grin still laid upon his face.

  
Peters grin slowly subsided as he drifted off to sleep, still right next to Tony. It began as a light buzz, but soon, peter began to purr. All the Avengers were a little taken aback. They knew Peter did have some attributes of a spider, but purring was something none of them expected.

  
Nobody dared to wake him up. He layed peacefully against Tony's side as his purring continued, loud and clear over the TV. It was there and than that all the Avengers decided they'd kill themselves a thousand times before they let anybody touch him. 


End file.
